Siempre a mi Lado (RemakeRetroadaptacion)
by Linkassault
Summary: Lincoln Loud decide ejecutar un plan muy radical, pero efectivo despues de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el maltrato por la mala suerte, ¿Lograra ejecutar sus planes o fallara estrepitosamente? (Historia original escrita por Crossfint01) (Adaptada en los años 70's/80's) (Imagen temporal)
1. Planeamiento

**Hey chicos, como estan, espero que esten bien :D**

**Esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic... bueno, casi nuevo, pues este es un remake del fic originalmente escrito por el amigo "Crossfint01" les recomiendo que se pasen por su perfil y lean sus historias por que son muy buenas :D**

**Este amigo tuvo a bien de darme permiso de remakear su historia, y no solo eso si no de adaptarla los años 70's y 80's :D asi que es mas que obvio que veran algunas diferencias con el original, empezando por la epoca.**

**Antes que nada unos tips:**

**-Al igual que mi fic anterior, Lincoln y Ronnie tienen un aproximado de 15 años, pero los demas seguiran con sus edades canonicas (Con exepcion de Clyde). **

**-Este fic estara ambientado en el año 1979/1988.**

**-Veran que hay varias cosas que variaran o cambiaran, ya sea por que se adapto a la epoca o por que quise dar mas enfasis a ciertos evcentos de la historia.**

**-Si leen este remake, les recomiendo que lean el original.**

**Ahora si, !Comencemos! :D**

* * *

El año 1979 corría en el pintoresco pueblo de Royal Woods, en la casa Loud Lincoln se hallaba leyendo en el sofá un comic de Mafalda, a el le causaba gracia las ocurrencias de la pequeña creación de Quino, cuando Luan hace presencia en la sala de estar, ella queda en shock cuando ve a Lincoln sin aquel pesado traje de ardilla.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Qué rayos haces sin el traje?- Exclamo Luan.- ¿Qué ya se te olvidaron las reglas?

-No, Luan, no se me olvidaron esas ridículas reglas.- Dijo Lincoln sin despegar la vista de su comic.- Se que solo puedo estar en el día en la casa siempre y cuando tenga el traje puesto, pero mama lo esta lavando y dijo que esperara aquí…

Lynn jr. Que estaba bajando las escaleras logra escuchar la conversación de sus hermanos, por lo cual vuelve a subir para tomar unas gafas de sol y una pelota de Baseball.

-Si no lo veo no cuenta.- Dijo Lynn al usar sus lentes de sol.- Otra cosa, ¡Eres un idiota!

La chica deportista lanza la pelota y esta le da justo en la frente a Lincoln.

-Buen tiro, Lynn.- Dijo Luan.- ven, no tenemos mas nada que hacer aquí, y el no tiene nada que hacer en esta vida.

Lincoln se levanta con algo de dificultad y se lleva una mano hacia la frente en donde le dio ese objeto contundente, el chico de 15 años ya estaba harto de vivir en esas condiciones, ¡Todos los días era lo mismo! Lori, Luan, Luna, Lynn, Lisa… ¡Todas les maltrataban tanto verbal como físicamente!... Bueno, casi todas, en realidad habían dos hermanas que nunca le tomaron relevancia a eso de la suerte… Lucy y Lola de verdad lo trataban con benevolencia, las únicas que lo ayudaban y comprendían…

Pero la mente del peliblanco no se doblegaría tan fácil a la voluntad de sus cancerberas, en su mente se estaba fraguando un plan que definitivamente lo alejaría del dolor y quitaría a las hermanas que lo detestaban… Sin necesidad de llegar al extremo del homicidio, claro esta, pero aun le faltaban unas cosas para poder efectuarlo, pero no era mucho problema, después de todo conseguir una jeringa y una mochila nueva no era tarea difícil.

El chico decide ir a su habitación, quizás allí consiga algo de paz para poder leer su comic, el sube las escaleras, al llegar al frente de la puerta de su habitación se detiene un momento.

"-Un momento…. Esto esta muy silencioso… Demasiado…"- Pensó el muchacho al mirar al pasillo.

Cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta de su cuarto, siente que alguien le patea la espalda, haciendo que el chico de cabello blanco se estrelle con la puerta y caiga al suelo, al voltearse ve a Lori, Leni, Luna, Lisa y Lana con cara de pocos amigos, no era necesario ser un genio para percatarse que ellas estaban enojadas por algo…

-¿Ehm…? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo el peliblanco a sabiendas de lo que venia.

-¿Qué que paso? ¿Es en serio, imbécil?- Exclamo Lori.- ¡Tu y tu mala suerte que nos arruina la vida! ¡Eso es lo que paso!

-¡Oh vamos!- Exclamo el peliblanco algo fastidiado con lo que dijo su hermana.- ¿Qué pude haber hecho yo con mi "Mala suerte"

-¡Por tu culpa rompí uno de mis palos de Golf!- Exclamo Lori.- ¡Y era de los mejores que tenia en mi inventario!

-Si, Por tu culpa se rayo mi disco de Vinyl de de "The Doors"- Dijo Luna.- ¡Y era de mi álbum preferido; "Roadhouse Blues"

-Por tu culpa se me daño la maquina de coser.- Exclamo Leni.- ¿Sabes lo complicado que es conseguir las piezas de las maquinas Singer?

-Si, y por tu culpa uno de mis microscopios se dañaron.- Dijo la pequeña genio.- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir las lentes de los microscopios?

-Chicas…- Dijo el peliblanco, quizás podría razonar con ellas… Quizás.- En todo es que les paso, ¿En donde entra mi culpabilidad? ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que esto no tiene nada de sentido? Es decir, explíquenme ¿Cómo rayos dañaría un Palo de Golf si ni siquiera puedo ver la puerta de tu cuarto?

-Eso es sencillo, tu mala suerte provoco que dañáramos nuestros objetos preciados.- Dijo Lisa.

El chico se da una palmada en la frente, cielos que eran testarudas con "t" mayúscula.

-Y se supone que eres la lista de la casa.- Dijo Lincoln.- ¿Qué ya no les parece suficiente castigo el dejarme durmiendo en la casa del perro con ese traje de ardilla?

-No, si de nosotras dependiera te dejaríamos durmiendo bajo un puente lejos de aquí.- Dijo Luna.- Pero, no queremos problemas con la Policía.

-Pero dejémonos de habla, el ya sabe lo que viene.- Dijo Leni.

-¡E-Esperen! ¿Qué rayos tienen contra mi?- Dijo Lincoln sintiéndose acorralado.- ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mi? ¿Qué error fue el que cometí para que me odiaran tanto?

-¡El error que cometiste fue existir!, bastardo.- Exclamo Lisa.

El chico solo cierra sus ojos con fuerza, tal vez si no lo veía no dolería…

Después de esa brutal paliza, Lincoln se hallaba en el suelo llorando, en su mente solo pasaban preguntas sin respuestas, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a ellas? ¿En realidad hace falta tanto odio solo por que quiso tener tiempo libre? En ese momento suben las escaleras una chica gótica y una chica con un vestido rosa, al ver que su hermano esta tirado en el suelo corren a ayudarle.

-¡Dios mío, Lincoln! ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto Lola al tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a levantar junto a Lucy.

-Lola, creo que esa pregunta tiene respuesta inmediata.- Dijo Lucy.- Esto tiene la marca de las chicas.

-Lana, Lucy… llévenme a mi habitación, necesito recomponerme un poco…- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Por supuesto, Linky.- Dijo Lola.- Vamos Lucy, ayúdame.

-No hace falta que me lo pidas.- Dijo Lucy.

Ambas chicas llevan a su hermano a su habitación y lo hacen sentarse en la cama, Lola se asegura que no haya nadie en el pasillo y cierra la puerta.

-Gracias hermanas.- Dijo Lincoln.- No tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco su ayuda.

-No hace falta que lo agradezcas, Linky.- Dijo Lola.- Lucy, ¿Podrías pasarme ese botiquín de allá?

Lucy toma el botiquín y se lo da a su hermana para que ella empiece a limpiarle la sangre que le salía por la nariz.

-Lola… Esto tiene que acabarse.- Dijo Lucy.- Tenemos que hallar una manera de que todo esto termine.

-Lo se, Lucy.- Dijo Lola.- Temo que pueda herir de gravedad a Lincoln, ¿Sabes lo mortal que puede ser si le llegan a romper una costilla?

-Chicas, no se preocupen.- Dijo Lincoln.- Ya tengo un plan para todo esto… Ya han hecho mucho por mi, no puedo exigirles mas.

-¿Cómo que no, Lincoln?- Dijo Lucy.- ¡Necesitamos ayudarte! ¡Eres nuestro hermano! Y no podemos dejar que uno de los nuestros libre este conflicto solo.

-SI, Lucy tiene razón.- Dijo Lola.- No podemos dejarte solo en esto.

-No les estoy diciendo que se alejen de mi.- Dijo Lincoln.-Lo que les digo es que ya tengo un plan para acabar con esto, pero debo ser discreto… Hay que recordar que las paredes aquí no son a prueba de sonidos.

-Cierto.- Dijo Lucy.-Entonces… Buena suerte, Linky… Y si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela.

-Ni dudes en pedírmela a mi también.- Dijo Lola.- Se que todas me suelen temer, pero eso no significa que sea un monstruo desalmado.

-Gracias chicas.- Dijo el peliblanco antes de abrazarlas.- No se que haría sin ustedes y sin Ronnie Anne… A decir verdad, creo que si no fuera por ustedes dos, por Ronnie y por Clyde, ya hubiera perdido la cordura hace tiempo…

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Lincoln se hallaba somnoliento en su pupitre, aquella casa de perros era muy incomoda, y además se había trasnochado resolviendo detalles de su plan…

-Hey, Lame-O.- Dijo cierta chica latina al entrar al salón.- ¡Wow! Lincoln ¿Qué te paso? Pareces como si fueras… A prueba de agua.

-¡Lo se Ronnie!- Dijo el chico algo fastidiado.- ¡Mis hermanas no me dejaron entrar a la casa para ducharme y cambiarme la ropa por que creen que en las mañanas es mas fuerte la carga de mala suerte! ¡Ya estoy hasta las chanclas de esto!

-Oye, oye, relájate, amor.- Dijo Ronnie al ponerle la mano al hombro.- No es necesario que te exasperes, Tu mismo me has contado y eh visto de antemano lo que pasa en tu casa… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez que te me declaraste?

-Como no recordarlo, corazón.- Dijo Lincoln.- Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

-Y es una promesa que pienso cumplir, Conejito.- Dijo Ronnie al besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias amor, de verdad no sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo… Aun así creo que después de clases iré a tomar una ducha, me estresa estar todo pegajoso…

Aquella mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria esa mañana, clases de matemáticas y geografía, al mediodía, después de ducharse y almorzar, Lincoln se reúne con Ronnie para pasar el día como la linda parejita que era.

A Ronnie le sorprendía que, a pesar de todo, Lincoln siguiera siendo el mismo chico alegre, dispuesto a ayudar al que lo necesita sin pedir nada a cambio, definitivamente tendría mucho que aprender de el.

* * *

Esa noche Lincoln se hallaba en la casa para perros con aquel pesado traje de ardilla puesto, junto a el tenia su Walkie Talkie, un diario en donde tenía los pasos de su plan, todo estaba listo para ejecutarse, solo faltaba avisarle a Clyde… Quizás mañana fuera buena idea reunirse con el para discutirlo.

-Hey Lincoln… ¿Me escuchas?- se oyó la voz del chico moreno en el Walkie Talkie.

-_"Hablando del rey de roma" _– Pensó el peliblanco al tomar su intercomunicador.- ¡Hey Clyde! ¿Dónde estabas que no te comunicaste conmigo ayer?

-Disculpa Lincoln, es que estaba ocupado reparando el tocadiscos de papa.- Dijo Clyde.- Y bien amigo… ¿Cómo esta todo por alla?

-Todo esta mal, amigo ¡Mal! Cada vez los golpes son mas fuertes, los insultos son peores, hoy ni siquiera me dejaron entrar para asearme, tuve que hacerlo en la escuela… No creo seguir aguantando… Ayúdame, Clyde.

-Lincoln, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, solo dime en que quieres que te ayude y yo lo hago corriendo.

-Mejor te lo digo mañana, es que es peligroso hablarlo aquí… Podría tumbar los planes que tengo.

-Hum… Me intrigas amigo, pero bueno, ¿En donde nos reunimos?

-En el Burpin Burguer de la plaza, después de la escuela.

-Después de la escuela, copiado Lincoln, nos veremos allá… Emn… Espero que todo mejore por allá, me tengo que ir, adiós Lincoln.

-Adiós Clyde.

Lincoln deja de un lado el dispositivo y toma su libreta para repasar su plan.

-"_Bien, este plan puede sonar algo radical… Pero es la cura definitiva para todo esto_"- Pensó el peliblanco.

-¡Lincoln, Cállate de una vez...! – Grito Luna por la ventana.- ¡Y espero que lleves puesto ese traje mañana por que tengo examen de matemáticas y no quiero salir mal!

-¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera estaba hablando…- Susurro Lincoln.- Bueno, no importa, mañana será un excelente día para mi ¡Un nuevo comienzo lejos de toda esta basura…

-La mirada de Lincoln se bloquea en la foto que tenia de Ronnie, la cual estaba pegada en la madera de la casita con un trozo de cinta, esa foto le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, una de las únicas que ah seguido al lado de el, junto a Lucy y Lola…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que también debo hablar con Ronnie, Solo espero que vaya mañana.- Dijo Lincoln al tomar la foto y darle un beso.

Lincoln se acomoda como puede para dormir abrazando a esa foto, con el corazón lleno de amor y esperanzas cierra sus ojos con una gran sonrisa, mañana todo mejorara…


	2. Un fallo conveniente

Lincoln se hallaba recorriendo los pasillos de su escuela, había decidido que faltaría a clases ese día, total, si todo salía bien terminaría estudiando en otro lugar, el objetivo del peliblanco era encontrar a su amada, tenia que decirle de sus planes… Pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte, ya había recorrido la escuela unas quince veces y nada, incluso reviso ese extraño pasillo donde solían estar los fumones, pero… Nada, su búsqueda fue inútil, ¿No fue ese día?

Lincoln decidió salir de la escuela e ir directamente a la casa de Ronnie, era un hecho que ella no había ido a clases, revisa la hora en su reloj de pulso, eran las diez con treinta minutos… Quizás se resfrió y por eso no fue.

Al llegar a la casa de su novia el toca la puerta, expectante de que va a salir ella, o va a salir Bobby, por lo mínimo la señora Santiago… Pero no sale nadie, ni siquiera una brisa de aire le saludo, cuando toco por quinta vez y no recibió respuesta el chico se rindió y decidió ir al lugar en donde se iba a reunir con Clyde.

En el camino el decide intentar llamar a la casa de Ronnie, quizás en el tiempo que ah caminado ya habrían llegado, se acerca a un teléfono publico y marca a la casa de Ronnie, solo para que nadie conteste, el peliblanco se sintió frustrado, ¿Por qué se tenia que desaparecer en este preciso momento? En fin, que luego se le ocurriría algo, por mientras debía reunirse con Clyde…

-Bien amigo, ¿De que querías hablarme?- Dijo el chico moreno al sentarse en el taburete junto a su amigo, ambos solo pidieron una gaseosa por mientras hablaban.

-Clyde, tengo un plan… Muy radical pero que puede ser la solución a todo este calvario.- Dijo Lincoln.

-¿Ah si? Pues que bien amigo, ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Escúchame bien… Voy a fingir mi muerte.

El chico moreno al escuchar eso casi escupe la soda que tenia en la boca, ¿De verdad su amigo estaba tan descabellado para hacer tal cosa?

-Lincoln, creo que escuche mal… Por un momento creí que dijiste que…

-No, Clyde, oíste bien.- Interrumpió Lincoln.- Ya tengo todo listo para la acción.

El chico moreno se quita los lentes y los limpia con un pañito, aquello le estaba costando para entender.

-Lincoln, ¿Qué rayos tienes planeado?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Mira Clyde.- El chico de cabellos blancos saca una libreta de su mochila.- Este es el plan, ¿recuerdas a David?

-David… ¿Ese no era el hermano de Teal?- Pregunto Clyde.- Si es ese, lo recuerdo perfectamente, es un excelente amigo… Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el con tu plan?

-Pues mira, el me dijo que me echaría una mano, de hecho ya hizo los arreglos pertinentes para que me quede en la casa de verano de su familia, ubicada en la zona noreste de la ciudad, lo único que debo hacer es irme a las afueras de Royal Woods, manchar una camisa y mi vieja mochila con algo de mi sangre y alejarme de allí, mas fácil imposible.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tienes dinero?

-Solo tengo seiscientos dólares, y eso fue un día que todos se fueron de casa y me dejaron solo, por lo cual pude escabullirme en el cuarto de todas las chicas y sacarles algo de dinero, menos a Lola y a Lucy, ellas se portaron tan bien conmigo que no puedo hacerles eso, luego miro a ver donde busco empleo…

-Cielos… ¿Realmente estas tan desesperado como para extraerte tu propia sangre?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Es menos doloroso de lo que parece, y aprendí viendo a Lisa cuando nos hacia exámenes mensuales de sangre.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Bien… Veo que de verdad quieres hacer esto.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero… ¿Y yo donde entro?

-Simple.- Dijo Lincoln.- Tu serás mi confidente, en caso de que alguien sospeche algo de mi me avisaras, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo amigo… Solo tengo una ultima duda… ¿Le avisaste a Ronnie de tus planes?

Lincoln se lleva una mano a la frente para suspirar de frustración.

-No… No apareció por ninguna parte.- Dijo Lincoln.- No fue a la escuela y no estaba en su casa, seguramente se fue a Sugar Lake City… Pero debió de ser algo urgente como para irse así sin avisarme.

-Si… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita?

-Ya todo esta listo, Clyde, ahorita mismo voy a la estación de buses… ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, vamos allá

Ambos chicos caminan tranquilos hacia la parada del bus, a pesar que esa posiblemente era la ultima vez que se verían iban charlando de manera muy animada, Lincoln a pesar de su convicción, se sentía incomodo, la conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo, ¿Cómo se encontraría con Ronnie? Teniendo en cuenta que Clyde no le puede decir nada por que se supone que después de esto el debe de actuar como si no supiera nada.

Finalmente el autobús llego, y eso significaba una cosa; era hora de ejecutar su plan maestro, al que el denomino "Operación Chariot" el chico voltea a ver a su amigo, esta vez con una mirada melancólica.

-Bueno… Supongo que esto es el adiós.- Dijo Clyde al quebrársele la voz.

-Solo será temporal, Clyde, Luego nos podremos reunir nuevamente, solo cuando bajen los humos… ¿Te parece amigo?

-Claro…. Respondió el chico moreno al limpiarse una lágrima que se le escapo.

-Mira.- EL peliblanco le pasa una hojita de papel con un numero.- Este es el numero del lugar en donde voy a vivir, cuando todo se calme, llámame.

-Claro que lo hare… Y si veo a Ronnie, ¿Qué le digo?

El chico mira al suelo para sonreír y colocarle una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-Dile que me perdone por ser tan tonto de no avisarle…

-Bien… Adiós amigo.

-Adiós, Amigo.

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos para irse cada uno por su cuenta, cuando Lincoln se sienta en las últimas sillas del bus, allí saca su Comic de Mafalda y lo empieza a leer nuevamente…

Mientras el autobús andaba en su ruta normal el chico iba leyendo y pensando en el lugar ideal para ejecutar su plan, La zona rural de Royal Woods era ideal, pero tendría que caminar mucho, luego pensó en ese descampado en las cercanías del rio Royal, también era un buen lugar, de hecho ese seria el lugar ideal al pensarlo mejor.

En un cruce de semáforo el bus se detiene con la luz roja, Lincoln decidió que ya había leído mucho por hoy así que guardo su historieta en su mochila y da un vistazo por la ventana, las calles parecían tranquilas, le gente seguía con su día a día, era un día como cualquier otro…

Pero todo cambia cuando, en el momento en el que el bus comienza a andar por la luz verde, un auto embiste al indefenso bus en uno de los laterales, haciendo que se voltee hacia un lado…

* * *

En la casa Loud, la matriarca estaba algo preocupada, su hijo no había llegado, y ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche, por alguna razón sentía que algo no iba bien… Era una especie de incomodidad desconocida que le daba vueltas en la cabeza…

-Ehm… Lori, ¿No sabes si llego Lincoln?- Pregunto la Matriarca.

-No, no tengo ni idea si abra llegado.- Respondió Lori.- De todos modos a nadie le interesa si ese estorbo llega o no…

-A mi si me interesa lo que le pase a Linky.- Dijo Lola algo enojada.

-Y para que lo sepas, Lori, le debes mucho a ese "Estorbo"- Añadió Lucy.- El ah hecho mucho por ustedes, incluso por ti, Lynn.

Lynn, en estado de frustración se acerca a Lucy, dispuesta a golpearla, pero es interceptada por Lola.

-¡Tu que golpeas a Lucy y yo que te doy una patada tan fuerte que no podrás orinar por dos meses!- Exclamo la chica de rosa.

-¡Chicas! ¡Miren esto!- Grito el Señor Lynn desde la sala.

Todas las chicas bajan hacia la sala de estar, en donde el patriarca le sube el volumen a ese viejo televisor.

-En otras noticias, les informamos que el Autobus Nº 63 de la línea "Royal Enterprise" tuvo un accidente grave por culpa de un conductor alcoholizado, de los 34 pasajeros a bordo, siete fueron llevados de urgencia al hospital por heridas severas y dos perdieron la vida lastimosamente, según palabras del mismo conductor, hace falta un pasajero, no logro reconocer bien sus rasgos, pero el estaba seguro que era peliblanco…

Todos en la casa Loud quedaron en shock, no querían asumir que ese pasajero desaparecido fuera Lincoln, pero al analizarlo mejor, la probabilidad crecía… Enseguida las chicas entraron en si, sintieron una profunda preocupación, justo allí se dieron cuenta que todo esto de la mala suerte era una total estupidez…

-Ay no… - Dijo Luna.- Esto no puede ser bueno…

* * *

La casa de los Santiago recién estaba teniendo señales de vida, todo el día los chicos habían estado en Sugar Lake City resolviendo unos problemas en la oficina de migración, ya estaba todo resuelto así que podían relajarse, al entrar a la casa, Ronnie se sienta en el sofá de la sala, estaba totalmente agotada y fuera de combate, solo quería descansar y dormir, pero en ese momento suena el teléfono.

-¡Yo contesto!- Dijo Bobby al tomar el teléfono.- ¿Diga?

-Bobby, cariño, ¿Cómo estas?

-Lori, yo estoy bien… fue un día bastante ajetreado, pero estoy bien.

-Si… Oye Bobby, ¿De casualidad Lincoln no esta por allá?

-¿Lincoln? No, ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí?

Cuando escucho el nombre del peliblanco, Ronnie se levanta del sofá con un semblante curioso.

-Veras Bobby… El no ah llegado, y además vimos en el noticiero que un autobús se accidento y un pasajero se extravió.

-Cielos, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el bus con Lincoln?

-Es que el pasajero que se extravió era peliblanco… Estoy muy preocupada, amor…

-Vaya… Pero mantén la calma primor, puede que llegue mas tarde, ¿te parece si voy mañana a tu casa y lo hablamos?

-Si, creo que es lo mejor… Hablamos luego osito Boo-Boo.

-Hablamos luego, Bebe.

-Eh Bobby, ¿Qué pasa con Lincoln?- Pregunto Ronnie.

-Ronnie, Lincoln esta desaparecido.- Respondió Bobby.

Ronnie sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando escucho eso, ¿Linky estaba extraviado? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo paso?- Pregunto la chica con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Realmente no lo se, Ronnie, pero ellas sospechan que Lincoln estuvo implicado en un accidente con un bus… Mañana voy a hablar con ellas a ver que puedo resolver.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Ronnie.

-De acuerdo, mañana después de la escuela vamos a resolver este embrollo.- Dijo Bobby.

* * *

Lincoln nunca supo que fue lo que paso, solo recuerda que al momento del choque el bus se volteo y el se golpeo la cabeza con uno de los asientos, dejándolo noqueado por unos dos minutos.

Cuando despertó, aprovecho para salir por la escotilla de emergencia que se hallaba en el techo del bus, salvo por unos magullones, se hallaba en perfecto estado, y aprovechando que la gente estaba distraída no le costo pasar por entre la gente sin ser visto.

El peliblanco comienza a caminar calle abajo, por suerte el lugar a donde debía llegar no quedaba a mas de cinco cuadras del lugar.

_-"Cielos"-_ Pensó el peliblanco mientras caminaba.- _"Eso estuvo cerca, la ventaja es que con ese pequeño accidente me ahorraron mucho trabajo al fingir mi muerte"_

Luego de un rato llega al lugar de destino; Un apartamento muy bonito con vista a las montañas, de verdad el hermano de Teal se había lucido con su favor, no se podía quejar.

El se acerca a la entrada, y al rebuscar un poco encuentra las llaves ocultas en uno de los jarrones de la entrada, estando dentro del apartamento se recuesta en el sofá para descansar un poco, con todo lo que paso se merecía aunque sea una siesta de diez minutos…

a eso de las cuatro de la tarde el peliblanco procede a ir al baño a curarse las heridas menores, nada que un poco de crema anti bacterial y unas gasas no arreglen, luego decide tomar su mochila y sacar las solicitudes de empleo que tenia, mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento se dio cuenta que había una tienda Flip's, quizás sea buena idea probar suerte por allá, además que en la noche debía llamar a Warren para ver si sus padres lo podían inscribir en una escuela para que siguiera sus estudios, si de algo estaba seguro el peliblanco es que no quería quedarse en la ignorancia total.

* * *

Ronnie Anne se hallaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, se sentía extraña, era una sensación de soledad y tristeza, el no saber que le había pasado a Lincoln le carcomía la mente, se apoya en la ventana al sentirse culpable de no haber hecho nada… en mas de una ocasión pudo hacer tomado decisiones para que todo se resolviera, incluso pudo haber hecho algo tan radical como llevarse a Lincoln de allí, después de todo tenia el apoyo de Lucy y Lola, ellas sin dudas la hubieran ayudado… Pero ya era demasiado tarde… No sabia si el estaba muerto o escondido en algún otro lugar.

¡Por dios! Ella esperaba que fuera la segunda, no podía imaginarse que aquel chico hermoso que le ofreció su corazón estuviera muerto, no podía ser y no quería aceptarlo… El era… No quiso decir, El es el hombre del plan, obviamente debió haber escapado de alguna u otra forma a ese accidente, solo debían buscarlo mejor… ¡Si! Quizás para la próxima semana ya estaría hablando con el…

Pero de algo estaba segura, con excepción de Lucy y Lola, odiaba a la familia Loud, no podía creer todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su pareja solo por una superstición…

Su semblante rencoroso recae mas profundo al pensar en Lynn Jr. ¡Rayos! Cuantas ganas tenía de darle sus pataditas…

Ella voltea a ver su reloj, eran las siete de la noche, ya dentro de poco se venia la hora de cenar, así que decide cambiarse de ropa y se recuesta en su cama, esperando a que su madre la llame para comer…

* * *

Al día siguiente Lincoln recibe en el apartamento a David, el chico de quince años había decidido ir a ver como estaba su amigo peliblanco, ambos se hallaban en el comedor mientras tomaban una taza de café.

-Bien, Lincoln, pensé que estarías con muchas dificultades, pero parece que lo llevas bien hasta el momento.- Dijo el chico.

-Si, no pensé que me darían el empleo.- Dijo Lincoln al momento de tomar un sorbo de café.- Pero conociendo a los chicos de Flip's, debí suponer que seria fácil.

-He, claro, a propósito, Papa y Mama me dijeron que si te ayudaran a entrar a una escuela.- Dijo David.- Mañana vendrás conmigo para que te inscriban.

-Excelente.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ahora bien… Supongo que sabrás que trabajar y estudiar queda muy pesado si no distribuyes el tiempo.- Dijo David.- Pero no te preocupes, te ayudare para que distribuyas bien el tiempo.

-Gracias amigo, de verdad te debo una.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Hey, no hay nada que agradecer, Lincoln, por mis amigos lo que sea… A propósito, hoy trabajas, ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero en la tarde.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-Vale… Ahora, ¿Podrías explicarme por que decidiste hacer esto?- Pregunto David.

El peliblanco exhala un largo suspiro.

-Es una larga historia, amigo, pero te la contare.- Dijo Lincoln.

El peliblanco decide contarle todo lo sucedido con respecto a la mala suerte. David quedo atónito ante las afirmaciones de su amigo, le parecía increíble que hubiera gente tan supersticiosa con respecto a eso, llevándolo a un extremo de desechar once años de amor fraterno…

Alli el comprendió totalmente el por que Lincoln tomo esa decisión drástica.

-Bueno amigo… No se que decir.- Dijo David al llevarse una mano al mentón.- De verdad me cuesta creer que haya gente así.

-Pues, lamentablemente existen, aunque como dije, no todas eran así.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Si… Pero tengo una duda, ¿planeas seguir usando tu nombre real?- Pregunto el chico.

-No, claro que no.- Respondió Lincoln.- Solo cambie mi apellido, ahora me Llamo Lincoln Mc'cormick.

-Ya veo, ¿Y como harás para que nadie te identifique?

-Pues… Tendré que usar sombrero.- Respondió Lincoln.

-¿Uno al estilo Country?

-No, algo mas casual.- Dijo Lincoln.

-Ya veo, pues, buena suerte, amigo.- Dijo David.

-Gracias, la necesitare.- Respondió el peliblanco.

**(Continuara...)**


End file.
